Probadita del fuego
by Isabella Sempere
Summary: Sirius e James são uns cínicos, todos sabem, inclusive Remus, mas até ele os ajuda quando se trata de enrolar a pobre namorada da vez do conquistador James Potter. Lily deveria abrir os olhos e comprar um colírio, no mínimo...


**Autora: **Isabella Sempere

**Título:** Probadita del fuego

**Par:** Sirius/James & James/Lily

**Classificação:** slash, T

**Nº de palavras: 1.300  
**

**Resumo:** Sirius e James são uns cínicos, todos sabem, inclusive Remus, mas até ele os ajuda quando se trata de enrolar a pobre namorada da vez do conquistador James Potter. Lily deveria abrir os olhos e comprar um colírio, no mínimo...

**Nota1:** Fanfiction escrita para satisfazer a mente conturbada de uma fiel leitora e fascinada por "ménage à Marauders" em momentos de profundo tédio e vítima da própria mente profana. Ufa...

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, a srta. Isabella Sempere e a mim, seu alter ego, é claro.

**-oOo-**

**- Remus ? – Chamou Lily preocupada às costas do maroto.**

**- Hum ? – Remus respondeu automaticamente enquanto copiava um resumo sobre sua tese "Gárgulas Flamejantes da Antiga Escócia"**

**- Onde estão James e Sirius ? – Lily estranhou estar apenas dois dos marotos no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, Rabicho estava num outro canto jogando cartas com outros garotos mas nem sinal dos chefes da quadrilha. **

**Lupin parou o que estava fazendo e olhou da garota para o teto e deste de volta à garota **

– **Não sei. – deu de ombros. Lily achou estranho ele não saber o paradeiro dos chefões mas resolveu ficar na dela.**

**2 minutos depois...**

**- Remus ? – Chamou ela outra vez.**

**- Hum... ? – Desta vez Lupin sequer a olhou.**

**- Onde estão Sirius e James ? – agora ela estava à sua frente quase jogada nos manuscritos.**

**- Acha que mudando a ordem dos nomes vou revelar algo ? Não entrego meus amigos, desculpe.**

**- Oh Meu Deus! Eles estão aprontando alguma, sabia! Eles sumiram desde a manhã, Sirius praticamente arrastou James pelo Salão Principal no meio do café da manhã sem ao menos me dar bom dia e até agora! – Lily estava ofegante de raiva Lupin pensou ter visto os molares da garota.**

**Remus jogou os olhos para um céu invisível e respirou fundo pegando Lily pelos ombros e sentando-a na poltrona. – Lily, querida, pare de se preocupar à toa. Eles devem realmente estar se atracando por aí... ok, ok! – voltou a falar ao ver a expressão de espanto em Lily - Anh... eles REALMENTE estão anh... ah sim! Estão estudando para a prova de Adivinhação! – Lupin abriu um sorriso amarelo, Lily por sua vez demonstrou perplexidade, levantou uma sobrancelha, ainda encarando-o depois respirou fundo e olhou atordoada para os lados possíveis do Salão Comunal.**

**- Adivinhação ?**

**- É... – o maroto sustentava seu sorriso extremamente amarelo, agora meio abalado por medo da loucura interior de Lily tomar vida e talvez descobrir o segredinho de Sirius e James ou até mesmo atacá-lo.**

**- Remus, você é ridículo! Não imaginava que até você. – Lily pegou sua edição d'O Profeta Diário daquele dia e seguiu porta afora em direção a qualquer lugar longe dali. Isso fez Remus ficar com uma bela interrogação em mente, afinal, o que ele fez dessa vez ? Alguns alunos que estavam presentes, inclusive Rabicho, riram da situação fazendo o maroto erguer a cabeça por detrás da poltrona para ver quem debochava, mas ao fazer isso eles pararam, ficando todos muito sérios de repente e fingiram, cada um, fazer algo. Lupin voltou a se concentrar em seu resumo mas ainda se perguntando o que diabos havia feito de tão errado para Lily agir daquela maneira. "Talvez ela esteja ficando pirada ou talvez sejam os hormônios os responsáveis. Garotas..." pensava ele.**

**- Eu sou um gênio! – começou Lupin a se gabar de repente atraindo olhares outra vez – Eu sou realmente abençoado por Deus – ele iniciou uma crise de riso – Gênio! Como não pensei nisso antes ?! – Lupin finalmente havia encontrado uma forma perfeita de explicar seu ponto de vista sobre a tal tese. Nesse mesmo instante adentraram no Salão os garotos Sirius e James às gargalhadas.**

– **Jura, Prongs ?! – Sirius deleitava-se em risos – Oh, minha nossa, eu nunca podia jurar isso!**

**- Na verdade eu não dei bola, meu caro Padfoot... – começava James, Lupin com ódio em seus olhos mirou-os sentindo sua genialidade esvair por conta do susto da interrupção abrupta e débil dos caros amigos agora presentes. – ele, eu repito, ELE veio até mim. – mais gargalhadas trovejaram de Sirius ao companheiro enquanto caminhavam em direção à poltrona que se encontrava Remus Lupin. Sirius fez uma pequena pausa tentando respirar e olhando à sua frente o amigo lupino com a morte deles sendo anunciada pelos seus olhos. Levantando as sobrancelhas começou com a voz arrastada pronunciando o nome dele – Moooooony! Procuramos por você o castelo inteirinho...**

**- AH, claro. E então, como está a Murta ? – perguntou irônico.**

**- Murta ? – intrometeu-se James e fez um esforço para não rir resolvendo participar da brincadeira – Ah... Ela perguntou por você, inclusive, Moooony – a última palavra arrastou-se como uma lesma por sua boca. – Sabe, aquela ninfeta secular está nos saindo muito cara, imagine que agora ela quer que nós – disse isso apontando para si mesmo e para Sirius que já estava sentado numa mesa comendo uma maçã – ensinemos alguns truques de flerte, FLERTE! Como se isso fosse remotamente possível àquela tresloucada! Imagine a minha reação. - os três riram dessa vez.**

**-Anh, já ia esquecendo, Prongs, Lily está te caçando. Só pra avisar. – a fúria de Remus esvaiu-se com essa última.**

**_ Me caçando ? – James parecia um tanto preocupado.**

**- Caçando o nosso Prongs ? – Sirius perguntou rindo.**

**- Coitada, ela não sabe o que se passa... mas acho melhor vocês dois tomarem cuidado pois ela está começando a desconfiar que há algo de errado, por assim dizer. Quando você desaparece – Lupin apontou James – sempre leva Sirius junto.**

**- Ora, ora meu querido lobo ciumento, se faz tanta questão da próxima vez que resolver sumir levo você, ou melhor, praticaremos um "ménage à trois". O que acha ? – James riu de si mesmo enquanto Sirius aprovava balançando a cabeça.**

**- Temo que seja verdadeiramente irresistível esse convite, caro Prongs.**

**- Ora, parem de falar besteiras – pigarreou Sirius assumindo um ar aristocrata – temos que aproveitar nossa juventude sadia nesta escola. Temos que gastar nosso tempo em coisas mais importantes como visitar a biblioteca ao menos oito dias semanalmente, ajudar nosso irmão, o Ranhoso, ele mesmo, vamos convidá-lo a participar do nosso seleto grupo de estudos. Vai ser genial! Olhem para o horizonte – apontou na direção de uma das janelas enquanto os outros dois seguiam com o olhar fingindo encanto -, imaginem as notas altíssimas, os prêmios estudantis, não imagino algo melhor em minha vida... – Sirius fitava o horizonte além da janela como se visse tudo o que acabara de falar. Lupin e James encararam o amigo perplexos com o que haviam ouvido dele e ao se olharem começaram as gargalhadas outra vez, um enxame de risos. Sirius com uma cara de choro riu-se pela milésima vez naquele dia.**

**- Agora – começou James com cara de desgosto fingido e um leve sintoma de empolgação nos olhos – chega de pensamentos frutíferos, eu vou me jogar pelas escadas atrás da lunática da Evans... Adeus. – James deixou seus companheiros que ainda riam com um aceno real e desapareceu pela Mulher Gorda...**

**Sirius e Lupin acompanharam o amigo com os olhos, estupefatos, Lupin abriu a boca parecia querer fazer algum comentário mas foi Sirius o primeiro a falar:**

**- Aonde ele pensa que vai ?**

**-Anh... veja bem, Pads, eu REALMENTE acho que ele falou sério, ele foi atrás da Lily. Ah, sim, CALMA!**

**- Não se contamine com o Peter, Moony, você está ficando retardado assim como ele. – Sirius atirou-se contra o quadro de saída e quase levou a Mulher Gorda com ele de tanta era sua raiva repentina; Lupin boquiabriu-se mas não fez menção de impedir...**

**The End.**

**Dedicada à Lai Ayín, Kuri Shimaruri e ao Sam.**


End file.
